Stuart Trio & Amanda: Amanda spills the beans
by psychopersonified
Summary: Daltonverse. Drabble. Amanda spills the proverbial beans about Jogan; while the world watches.


**Drabble || Amanda spills the proverbial beans...**

_Julian! Julian! Larson! -_

Fans scream from behind the barricades. Camera's flash incessantly. Media correspondents scramble for his attention.

Julian smiles his usual Hollywood smile and waves to the fans. A little brunette walks next to him holding this hand. It's the New York premier to his latest movie. Granted, its an animated movie that he lent his voice and anthropomorphological likeness to. The critics have billed it as the next Nemo in writing and cinematography.

He doesn't stop to sign autographs tonight, walking straight towards the entrance. Amanda eyes the crowd a little warily, especially after the incident a few weeks ago. She's in a purple satin dress with a gold sash that she picked out herself. Her hair is half up, the rest of it falls in ringlets down her back. She's the perfect little girl, except for the plastic elephant that she's carrying with her.

Julian does make one concession to the media though as he stops by the E! correspondent section. Questions about the movie, what it was like playing the character, blah, blah, the usual. Julian replies with his usual witty charm.

Inevitably the line of questions shifts to his date. Amanda decides the towering pretty lady is OK, and is amicable to answering her questions.

"Who's this little princess? Are you Julian's date?" The lady asks. Amanda smiles. _Silly lady._ Amanda mentally scoffs. _You have to kiss your dates. On the mouth; like Derek doe_s. So she can't possibly be Julian's date.

"No I'm not! You have to kiss your dates!" Amanda corrects her. "Is that so? So Julian won't be getting a kiss tonight?" The lady teases.

"Of course he will. Logan will kiss him." _Duh!_ Amanda's starting think this lady is pretty dumb. There's two seconds of dumbfounded interjection from the woman. Something along the lines of "Uuuhh…". Though she recovers relatively smoothly.

"Who's Logan?" The lady all but blurts out.

Amanda turns around to the tall blond boy standing behind her and Julian. She tugs him forward and shows him off proudly. "This is Logan!" He's dress impeccably as usual. Smart casual in dark jeans, striped button down shirt and a white jacket over it. Logan who wasn't paying attention just nods and smiles politely to the cameras, a little confused as to why all the attention was suddenly on him.

Microphones and cameras get shoved in his face. Logan scratches his right ear with his left hand. His discomfort showing. "How long have you been going out?" the correspondent probes excitedly, though the tone is teasing (in case she's wrong, so she doesn't look like a fool).

Logan's eyes go as wide as saucers. But before he can say anything, Julian laughs casually; playing it cool even though technically he's just been inadvertently outed by a six year old. "Kids say the darnest things!" He laughs into the camera.

"Really? Cos she sounds pretty sure there." She teases back.

Suddenly another pretty brunette jumps into the picture, hanging on to Julian flirtatiously. "Of course! _I'm_ his date!" She obnoxiously declares to everyone.

"No way! He said_ -I-_ was his date!" _Another_ brunette appears, this one much more masculine.

Logan _finally_ catches on. "Hang on. I asked him out first!" Logan adds his voice to the group.

"Get in line!" Derek reprimands. Casey swats him on the arm," YOU get in line!" "As if! He told me I was first!" comes Logan's rebuttal. And on it went; the three of them fighting over Julian in front of the camera's.

The E! correspondent doesn't know what to make of it. Perhaps it's not the scoop she was hoping for, but at least it makes for a good clip later on.

Julian just shrugs, looking into the camera and raising his eyebrows conspiratorially. He picks up Amanda and stage creeps away from the bickering trio as if to escape while they are occupied; and blows a kiss to the camera before sauntering away.

As they enter the doors to the theater, a very confused and incredulous Amanda asks, "You never kiss Derek and Casey on the lips. Do you?" Oh boy did her head hurt. She'll _never_ understand teenagers.

"No. No I most definitely do NOT." Julian replies, kissing her on the cheek.


End file.
